Family
by Haruchiru
Summary: We see what family means to Haruka. ^_^


Disclaimers: Konnichiwa minna-san! Did you miss me? This story is sort of a continuation to my last one…"The Things I Do For Love". You may want to read it if you haven't already. Same as last time…I in no way own Sailor Moon or any of the characters of the show. I hope you like this one it took me a while to do because of school starting up again.*_* I accept all flames and comments at haruka710@aol.com. Enjoy!   
  
  
  
Family   
  
Michiru sighed as she walked into the living room of the house she shared with Haruka. She had just finished eating lunch, and now she wanted to watch TV. As she sat down, she flipped on the television and was forced to smile at what she saw. It was an old race a few years ago that Haruka had participated in.  
  
'Haruka'. Michiru sighed. She never realized how much she missed her while she was away. Haruka was in Tokyo competing in one of her races. Michiru would have usually gone with her, but Setsuna had some really strenuous work at her lab which caused her to stay there until well past 12:00 every night., which left no one to take Hotaru to school or pick her up.  
  
"Michiru-mama?" Hotaru called as she came into the living room. Michiru smiled as she looked over to her daughter.   
  
"Come here hime-chan" Michiru said.   
  
Hotaru smiled as she ran over to Michiru and climbed onto the couch with her. Michiru softly put her arms around her daughter. Hotaru sighed as she laid her head on Michiru's shoulder. "I miss Haruka-papa"  
  
Michiru sighed as well as she pulled Hotaru closer. "I know, I miss her too."   
  
"When will she be home?" Hotaru asked as she looked up at Michiru. Michiru smiled. "Hopefully by tomorrow, she may even be home before you get home from school."  
  
Hotaru beamed. "Does that mean that she will come with you to pick me up?"  
  
Michiru nodded. "Of course it does."  
  
Hotaru smiled at that, but then frowned. "What's the matter?" Michiru asked, concerned. Hotaru sniffed. "I'm glad that Haruka-papa will be home tomorrow, but I also miss Setsuna-mama."  
  
Michiru sighed. This had to be very hard for Hotaru. For the past few months, it was a rare occasion when everyone was home at one time. Either Haruka was away for a few days racing, or Michiru was performing at concerts, or Setsuna was at her lab for many days and nights in a row.  
  
"I know Hotaru-chan" Michiru said, "but Setsuna-mama is very busy with her work right now. Once everything calms down at work, she'll be home."  
  
Hotaru looked up at Michiru. "I know, but I still miss her."  
  
Michiru smiled. "I know you do, and I'm sure she misses you too." She then stood up. "Come on princess, you have school tomorrow."  
  
Hotaru frowned. "Do I have to go to bed now? I wanna stay up with you."  
  
"I'm going to bed soon myself. Besides, it's 11:00 and you have school tomorrow, now come on, I'll tuck you in." Michiru headed upstairs with Hotaru close behind.   
  
Naiya was at the top of the steps waiting patiently for Hotaru to come to bed. Michiru smiled and gently stepped over her. Hotaru bent down to pick her up, and carried her to her room. She set Naiya on the floor and climbed into bed. Michiru pulled up a chair and pulled the blankets over her daughter. Hotaru smiled as Naiya jumped onto the bed and snuggled up to her.  
  
Michiru lightly scratched behind her ears and kissed Hotaru on the forehead. "Goodnight princess."  
  
"Goodnight Michiru-mama." Hotaru yawned as she closed her eyes. Michiru quietly got up from her seat and turned on the nightlight. She then gently closed the door on her way out.  
  
As she walked down the hallway, she passed Setsuna's room. It was totally dark, as it had been for the past few weeks. As much as she missed her, she was sure Hotaru missed her ten times more.   
  
She then walked to the other end of the hallway where hers and Haruka's bedroom was. She walked in and closed the door behind her.   
  
She changed into her nightgown and climbed into bed. She rolled over to where Haruka usually laid. She grabbed Haruka's pillow and hugged it close to her while she was on the brink of tears. She missed her so much and wished that she could have gone with her. She sighed as she rolled back over and finally drifted off to sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Good job tonight Tenoh-kun" One of her friends said as he slapped her on the back.  
  
"Yeah, way to win Haruka-san" another said as they all walked from their cars and over to the garage.  
  
Haruka smiled as she too headed towards the garage to change. Her smile faded, however, as she glanced over to the place where Michiru always used to sit. She really wished she could have come. After she changed, she got into her yellow sports car and drove to the hotel she was staying at.  
  
When she arrived, she took a quick shower and changed into a pair of boxer shorts and a long   
t-shirt. She slowly climbed into bed and sighed as she got comfortable. She knew she wouldn't sleep well tonight. Of course she never did when Michiru wasn't with her. She rolled over, and closed her eyes.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Michiru hummed softly as she washed the dishes. She would have to wake Hotaru up soon.  
She carefully dried the dishes and placed them in the cupboard, then headed up to Hotaru's bedroom.   
  
"Time to get up sleepyhead." Michiru said as she pulled the covers from her daughter. Hotaru groaned and buried her head on her pillow. Michiru just shook her head. "I guess you don't want to see your papa then."  
  
Hotaru's eyes flew open as she popped up in bed. Michiru smiled. "That's more like it. Now hurry and get dressed, come down and eat, and then we'll be on our way."   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Haruka smiled as she sped down the highway towards home. She looked at her watch. She wouldn't make it in time to see Hotaru off to school, but couldn't wait until she got to pick her up.  
  
She really missed her family.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Have a good day princess." Michiru called from the car.  
  
"Bye bye Michiru-mama." Hotaru shouted as she walked into the building with her friends.  
  
Michiru smiled to herself as she drove home. As she pulled into the driveway, she looked for Haruka's car, but frowned when she pulled into the empty garage. She sighed as she parked the car, and walked into the house. It was then that she realized she was hungry, so she hung up her coat and walked into the kitchen.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Haruka hummed to herself as she pulled into the driveway. She smiled when she saw her blue sports car that Michiru often drove. That either meant that Michiru was back from dropping Hotaru off from school, or that they hadn't left yet. She hopped it was the latter so that she could see Hotaru this morning. But as she looked at her watch, she realized that Hotaru should have been in school ten minutes ago. 'Oh well' she thought. 'At least I can spend the day with Michiru'. She smiled to herself as she pulled into the garage next to her other car. 'I don't tell you how much I love you often enough.'   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Michiru sang softly to herself and she prepared breakfast.   
  
"Michiru?" Haruka called as she entered the house. When she didn't receive a response, she walked into the kitchen. She smiled when she saw her lover carefully cooking over the stove.  
  
She snuck up behind her, grabbed her by the waist, and turned her around to face her. Michiru yelped out in surprise, but relaxed when she saw the beautiful eyes of her lover looking down at her. Haruka chuckled lightly.  
  
"Miss me?" Haruka asked while she leaned down to kiss her.  
Michiru sighed contently as her lips connected with Haruka's. She looked up at her when the kiss ended. "You know I did. I'm so glad you're home. Hotaru will be too."  
  
"I know." Haruka sighed. "I missed her a lot."  
  
She then smiled and gently rubbed Michiru's arms. Michiru sighed and laid her head against Haruka's chest. Haruka kissed the top of her head and rested her chin on it. They stood like that for a while, until Michiru pulled away and led Haruka into the living room along with the food she had made for them.  
  
They then sat down on the couch to watch TV. Michiru snuggled close to Haruka, while she put her strong arms around her. "So how was your race?" Michiru asked conversationally.  
Haruka shrugged. "Ok I guess, I won, but it meant nothing to me without you there to share it with me." "Aw, I'm sorry, I really wish I could have come with you. I'll definitely come next time even if we have to find a sitter for Hotaru."  
  
Haruka frowned. She knew Michiru was only kidding, but she hated to even think of leaving her daughter with someone she didn't know. But her frown became a grin. "She could always stay with Chibiusa-chan."  
  
It was Michiru's turn to smile. "Good idea, that way she wont miss us so much while we're gone."  
  
The conversation ended there as they turned to eat and watch TV together. About an hour later, Haruka suggested that they go to the park.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"It's really nice here during the week." Michiru commented as she walked with Haruka, their hands lightly entwined.   
  
"Yeah" Haruka agreed. "Especially without a bunch of noisy kids running all over the place."  
  
She received a glare from her partner. Haruka smiled sheepishly. "Speaking of that, what time is it?"  
  
Haruka lightly pulled away from Michiru's hand to glance at her watch. "2:00" she said.  
Michiru nodded. "We have to leave in an hour to pick Hotaru up from school."  
  
Haruka smiled as she held Michiru's hand again. "I knew you'd like that." Michiru said as when she saw the look on Haruka's face.   
  
They stopped at a tree and sat in the shade together. Haruka pulled Michiru into her lap after she got comfortable.  
  
"This is really nice." Haruka said "We should do this more often." Michiru just nodded.  
  
Just then they heard the ice cream truck go by. Haruka looked up and smiled. She reached for her wallet. "You want an ice cream?" Michiru smiled as she stood up. "Ok, lets go" They walked over to the truck and Haruka ordered two vanilla ice cream cones and paid the man. They returned to their spot under the tree.  
  
When they were finished, it was just about time for them to leave, so they got in Haruka's car, and headed for Hotaru's school.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When they arrived, it was packed as usual with eager parents trying to get to their children.  
  
"Shimatta" Haruka cursed softly. Michiru looked over and gently placed a hand on her arm.  
"Lets park down the street and walk up, ok?" Haruka sighed and drove down the street.  
  
They dodged the annoying parents and overly energetic children until they reached Hotaru who was patiently waiting on the steps outside of school.   
  
"See? Why can't the rest of these hoodlums be like her?" Haruka whispered.  
  
"Haruka!" Michiru scolded while lightly pinching her arm.  
  
"Gomen" Haruka said while coloring.  
  
"Haruka-papa!" Haruka looked up and saw Hotaru running towards her. She laughed as her daughter dropped her book bag and leapt into her waiting arms. Michiru just shook her head as she picked her book bag off the ground.  
  
"How was your day hime-chan?" Haruka asked as she placed Hotaru onto her shoulders and headed towards the car.  
  
"Good. I'm so glad your home. I missed you so much. Is Setsuna-mama home yet?"  
  
Haruka smiled. "I missed you too, and no, Setsuna isn't home yet. Maybe later tonight."  
  
Hotaru frowned. "I really wish she wasn't away so much."  
  
Haruka sighed as she laced an arm around Michiru's waist. "I know."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
It was getting dark and Setsuna still wasn't home yet. The three of them had already eaten dinner, but Michiru left some in the refrigerator just in case she did come home.  
  
Hotaru was watching TV with Naiya on her lap. Haruka and Michiru were on the couch also watching TV. Well Michiru was at least. Haruka had dozed off in her lap. Michiru smiled as she laced her fingers in Haruka's hair and leaned down to kiss her temple. Haruka smiled but did not wake up.  
  
About a half hour later, Hotaru had fallen asleep on the chair she was sitting on. Michiru flipped of the television and gently nudged Haruka. She moaned a little before opening her eyes.  
  
"What time is it?" She asked as she rubbed her eyes. "11:00 and Setsuna still isn't home. Hotaru fell asleep."  
  
Haruka sat up and looked over to the chair. Sure enough, Hotaru was curled up on the chair with Naiya in her lap, also asleep.  
  
Haruka stood up off the couch and helped Michiru up as well. She then walked over to Hotaru and gently scooted Naiya off of Hotaru's lap. The cat didn't look too happy, but obliged. Haruka scooped the small child in her arm and carried her into her room.  
  
Michiru came in and gently tucked her daughter in and kissed her on the cheek. Haruka did the same.  
  
They both turned and headed out of their daughter's bedroom softly closing the door behind them, before retreating to their own room.  
  
Haruka took her clothes off, threw them into the hamper and put on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt before climbing into bed. Michiru climbed in next to her after changing into her nightgown. They snuggled together for a little while before falling asleep in each others arms.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Around 1:00 am   
  
Setsuna slowly unlocked the door of the house she shared with Haruka, Michiru, and her daughter. After quickly eating what Michiru had left for her in the refrigerator, she quietly padded upstairs for bed.  
  
Before retreating into her room, she gently opened the door to Hotaru's room and quietly walked inside. She brushed aside her daughter's bangs before bending down and kissing her on the forehead.  
  
"Good night princess" she said before softly closing the door behind her.  
  
"Good night Setsuna-mama." Hotaru softly whispered as she smiled in her sleep.  
  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
Owari  
Author's Notes:  
  
So? What did ya think? Was the first one better? Should I keep writing, or spare us all and quit now?   
lol Well once again let me know what you think!!! Ja ne!!! ^_^  
haruka710@aol.com 


End file.
